


Яблоки, которые вяжут язык и разрушают неверие

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: О диких яблоках, желании помочь и простой вере в чудо.





	Яблоки, которые вяжут язык и разрушают неверие

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №346 ориджинал

Русалина бежала по широколиственному лесу, оглядываясь и вскрикивая от ужаса.  
— Далеко всё равно не убежишь!  
— Лучше сдайся!  
— Куда же ты?!  
По горлу прокатывался ледяной шар, лёгкие разрывались от недостатка воздуха, всё тело ныло от боли... но Русалина не останавливалась. Она спотыкалась, царапалась о ветки лицом и руками, падала, но вставала и продолжала бежать.  
Она должна. Она не может уйти из этого леса, пока не найдёт её.  
— Ну же, Руса! — один мальчишеский голос беспрерывно что-то кричал девочке вслед. — Остановись, мы не сделаем тебе ничего! Просто поговорим!  
— Да! — подхватили остальные. По их запыхавшимся голосам можно было понять, что они тоже устали и предпочли бы остановиться, но их капитану просто необходимо было поговорить с этой девчонкой.  
А желание капитана — закон.  
Проклиная всё, мальчишки отодвигали злополучные ветки и спотыкались о корни деревьев. В их мыслях уже настойчиво мелькала одна навязчивая: а не сменить ли им капитана?  
— Руса! — выкрикнул в очередной раз капитан и, не углядев под собой коварной коряги, повалился наземь. Два мальчика остановились, принявшись восстанавливать дыхание и славить бога за передышку.  
Русалина же в это время скрылась за кленовыми деревьями, пробираясь всё дальше и дальше в лесную чащу. Она позволила себе замедлить бег только тогда, когда из гневной тирады Олега уже невозможно было распознать ни слова.  
Отдышавшись, Русалина внимательно осмотрелась. Большие многовековые дубы загромождали голубое небо и занимали почти всю опушку. Их спутники — ясень, клён и липа — ютились где-то по бокам матёрых деревьев. Зефирный ветерок, чуть шевелящий широкие зелёные листья, завершал умиротворяющий пейзаж.  
Но Русалину эта картина не впечатлила. Она была здесь раз сто. К тому же, ей нужно низкоствольное плодоносное дерево. Лечащее дерево.  
И Русалина его нашла. Из-за невысоких кустарников выглядывала одинокая яблоня, которая, видимо в надежде, что на неё кто-нибудь посмотрит, раскинула свои ветви, как парадную одёжку, открывая на обозрение наливные спелые яблоки.  
Они-то и нужны были Русалине. Горя от нетерпения, девочка подбежала к яблоне и, вытерев запачканные руки о штаны, встала на цыпочки и потянулась к ближайшему плоду.  
Набрав полудюжину яблок и запихав её себе за пазуху, Русалина бойким шагом направилась к тайной тропинке, которая была известна лишь ей. Кажется, что ещё с пяти лет лес и Русалина доверяют и помогают друг другу, заделавшись лучшими друзьями.  
И сейчас, когда Русалине нужна была помощь, лес тут же готов её оказать.  
— Мама! — крикнула с порога Русалина и, не разуваясь, поспешила в тесную допотопную гостиную, где на старом запылённом диване лежала бледная осунувшаяся женщина. На крик дочери она распахнула отёкшие красные глаза и, вымучив улыбку, медленно подняла свою руку, подзывая девочку к себе.  
Той даже приглашение не требовалось.  
— Я принесла! — Русалина достала из-за пазухи яблоки, протягивая матери, чтобы та могла получше их рассмотреть. — Самые спелые, мама! Они тебя мигом вылечат!  
— Спасибо, Русалина, — хриплым голосом произнесла женщина, и её вымученная улыбка мигом преобразилась в непреднамеренную. — Что бы я делала без такой смышлёной дочурки, да мама? — обратилась она к сгорбленной старушке, которая до этого времени молчала и вязала шарф в самом углу, на маленькой скрипучей кровати.  
Старушка улыбнулась и подняла взгляд:  
— Я сделаю настой, и через недельку ты будешь, как огурчик!  
— Спасибо, бабушка! — Русалина кинулась к старушке и обняла её крепко-крепко, вложив в эти объятья всю любовь и благодарность, на которую она была способна.  
— Кстати, недавно к нам заходил Олег, — кряхтя пробубнила старушка Русалине, которая засмеялась, потому что дыхание бабушки щекотало ей грудь. — Вы снова поругались?  
Русалина перестала смеяться и разжала объятья.  
— Он сказал, что от яблок мама не поправится.  
Женщина на диване усмехнулась и откусила одно яблоко. Впервые за долгое время она почувствовала его — кисловатый вкус, вяжущий язык и придающий радость от осознания, что Русалина о ней заботится.  
— Я поправлюсь, милая, — сказала женщина Русалине, которая подошла к ней и встревоженно всмотрелась в её впалые щёки, — правда. Можешь так и передать Олегу.  
В этот миг в дверь настойчиво постучали. Все три обитательницы маленького дома улыбнулись про себя, потому что знали, кто это был.  
— Я открою, — расчувствовавшаяся Русалина бойко прошагала к двери и ничуть не удивилась тому, что на пороге стоял смущённый, заляпанный грязью Олег, который протягивал аж целую корзину с яблоками.  
— Прости, — буркнул он. — Я хотел извиниться раньше, но ты убежала.  
Русалина взяла корзину и впервые за две недели не дала мальчику подзатыльник.  
— Ладно тебе. На, возьми, — она протянула одно яблоко ошарашенному Олегу, который от неожиданности только стоял и тупо смотрел на него. Все отрепетированные слова вылетели из головы. Русалина чуть приподняла уголки губ, понимая, что больше сердиться на Олега не сможет. — Бери, говорю. Оно вылечит и твоё неверие.  
Олег осторожно, словно боясь разрушить это чудесное мгновение, взял яблоко и откусил его, почувствовав вкус, вяжущий язык, а затем несмело улыбнулся Русалине.  
— Прости. Ещё раз. Я думаю, яблоки вылечат твою маму.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
Мама девочки выздоровела всего через пять дней, вместо положенной ей недели. И вовсе не от яблок.


End file.
